Headhunters/Gallery
Duck-Tective S1e3 Mystery hack.png S1e3 dipper and mabel touching hands.png S1e3 duck-tective 1.png S1e3 duck-tective 2.png S1e3 duck-tective 3.png S1e3 duck-tective 4.png S1e3 duck-tective 5.png S1e3 mabel kniting.png S1e3 mabel astounded.png|That duck is a genius! S1e3 mabel skeptical.png|Are you saying you can outwit Duck-Tective? S1e3 mabel ate toothpaste.png|It was so sparkly... S1e3_I_could_guess.PNG S1e3 i didnt know that Mabel knits.gif Wax Figures S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 edison.jpg S1e3_Secret_Museum.PNG S1e3 mabel touches wax figure.png S1e3 Holy-!.gif S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3_The_Gravity_Falls_Wax_Muesuem.PNG S1e3 larry king.png S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png "Beep Bop Boop".gif S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png S1e3_You_can_make_these_things.PNG S1e3 mabel with glue gun stuck to arm.png Glue gun.gif S1e3 i love this.gif Mabel makes a statue S1e3 Dipper with pitt cola.png S1e3 horse fairy princess.png S1e3 waffle with big arms.png|A waffle, with big arms! S1e3 grunkle pose.png S1e3 Mabel smiling.png S1e3 hammer.png S1e3 mabel goggles.png S1e3 mabel carving wax figure.png S1e3 buliding wax stan.png Wax Stan.gif S1e3 Marry me...gif Wax Stan is born S1e3 soldier kid.png S1e3 soos holding food.png S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png S1e3 Grunkle Stan about to talk.jpg s1e3 ladies unamused.png S1e3 grunkle stan wax figure.png s1e3 unimpressed crowd.png S1e3 my own 2 hands.png S1e3 grossed out crowd.png S1e3 Toby with unknown article.png S1e3 shandra jimenez.png S1e3 free pizza.png S1e3 stan's grab and dash.png S1e3 no free pizza.PNG S1e3 manly dan punching pole.png S1e3_Mabel,_It_didn't_go_well....PNG Wax Stan has been murdered! S1e3_Look_at_the_cash.PNG S1e3 too much affection.png S01E03-Headhunters Moon.png S1e3 duck-tective 6.png S1e3 duck-tective 7.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png S1e3 goat.png S1e3_Poor_wax_man.PNG S1e3 durland.png S1e3 Sheriff Blubs First Appearance.png S1e3_YOU_TAKE_THAT_BAAAAACK!.PNG S1e3 common stairway goof.png S1e3 dipper angry.png S1e3 Aw you sneeze like a kitten.gif Skull Fracture S1e3_The_crime_scene.PNG S1e3 suspects board.png S1e3 headless stan wax figure.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png S1e3 footprint.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3_Going_to_Skull_Fracture.PNG S1e3 mabel holding axe.png S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 Water tower.png S1e3 Pitt cola add.png S1e3 dipper behind dumpster.png S1e3 dumpster.png S1e3 skull fracture.png S1e3 miner.png S1e3 fake ids.png S1e3 works for me.png S1e3 entering skull fracture.png S1e3 mabel seeing man on ground.png S1e3 Bats biker with Pitt cola.png S1e3 bats biker.png S1e3 bicepticus.png S1e3 crooked clock.png S1e3 cute biker.png Finding the suspect S1e3 list of suspects.png s1e3 twin first bump.jpg S1e3_Hi_McGucket!.PNG S1e3 old man mcgucket alligator.png S1e3_Nope.PNG S1e3_Delivery.PNG S1e3_Not_him.PNG S1e3_Fast_ball.PNG S1e3_Not_the_lady.PNG S1e3 mikey r.png S1e3_Right_hand,_right_hand.PNG S1e3_Broken_pencil.PNG Accusing Toby Determined S1e3 gossiper.png S1e3_It's_SOOO_obvious.PNG S1e3_On_3...1..2...PNG S1e3 blubs and durland flashlights.png S1e3 deputy durland searching.PNG S1e3 toby determined on ground.png S1e3 toby determined hands in air.png S1e3 Twins slove the case.png S1e3 Toby Determined.gif S1e3 toby determined error 1.png S1e3 toby determined kissing cardboard.png S1e3 toby determined error 2.png Wax Stan's Funeral S1e3 wax stan funeral.png s1e3 im sorry i cant.png S1e3_Glitter_in_his_eye.PNG S1e3_Mabel,_the_murders_are-.PNG S1e3_Standing_right_behind_you.PNG The Wax Figures are Cursed S1e3 wax figures 1.png S1e3 wax figures 2.png S1e3 haunted garage sale 1.png S1e3 haunted garage sale 2.png S1e3 wax figures 3.png S1e3 wax figures 4.png S1e3 wax figures 5.png S1e3 soos doorknob.png S1e3 wax figures 6.png S1e3 stealing stan's stuff.png S1e3 genghis khan.png S1e3 melting wax statue.png S1e3_Ready,_FIGHT!.PNG Melting the Wax Figures S1e3_Worth_a_shot.PNG S1e3 shakesphere.png S1e3 mabel choked by wax arm.png S1e3 groucho.png S1e3 wax figure jumping into fireplace.png S1e3_Mabel's_going_down_fighting.PNG S1e3 wax coolio head 1.png S1e3 wax coolio head 2.png S1e3_BRING_IT_ON.PNG S1e3_CATCH!.PNG S1e3_BLOCK!.PNG S1e3 attic confronting sherlock.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes with sword.png S1e3 dipper scared.png S1e3_Don't_count_on_it!.PNG S1e3 out the attic window.png S1e3_Leading_Sherlock_outside.PNG S1e3_The_Shack_sign.PNG S1e3_Ching,_ching.PNG S1e3 dipper and sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e3_Ching,_ching.PNG S1e3_Goodbye_S.PNG S1e3 wax sherlock holmes melting 1.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes melting 2.png S1e3 roof dawn.png Epilogue S1e3 wax shakespeare head.png s1w3 know any.png S1e3 dipper holding wax head.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 grunkle stan smiling.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 police car.png S1e3 sheriff blubs and deputy durland.png S1e3 deputy durland scalded.png S1e3 rat with wax ear.png End Credits S1e3 mabel trying on sweaters.png S1e2 ending dipper.png Miscellaneous Cute biker character sheet.jpg S1e3 man 16 biker character sheet.jpg S1e3 bouncer character sheet.jpg S1e3 wax figures character sheet.jpg Sc.240 ink.jpg Sc.161 ink.jpg Sc.5 ink copy.jpg Thumbnail mosaic headhunters.jpg s1e3 mabel making friends.jpg Category:Episode galleries